


DSMP ONESHOTS

by LittleCrispy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCrispy/pseuds/LittleCrispy
Summary: first time making public fanfiction / taking requests wuwu.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 22





	DSMP ONESHOTS

**Author's Note:**

> first time making public fanfiction / taking requests wuwu.

Yo bitches, I've got a oneshot book for you all so idk, surely make some requests in the comments. 

No limits to prompts, but I will make a list of what I will, and what I won't do! 

ONLY WILL DO SMP MEMBERS 

What I won't do: 

• Problematic shit, maybe if it's a really, really, REALLY good prompt, but most likely not.  
• Btw kids of the smp are Tommy, tubby, ranboo and Purp. 

What I will do! 

• Platonic stories (rather not but it's fine)  
• Wholesome stories  
• Oneshot stories  
• Any ships (except kids, n kids w adults)  
• Even random and unpopular ships welcome!  
• Smutshots  
• Smut  
• Angst  
• Pining  
• Fluff  
• Trans characters  
• Long stories  
• Short stories  
• Violence of any kind  
• Death of any kind  
• Non-cons  
• Gore n vore (for my slutty bitches<3)  
• More (づ◔ ͜ʖ◔)づ (specify in req.) 

just comment, make sure to be as specific as you can, please try to choose at least one category from above. I'll reply if your prompt passed and also alongside reply w the number of order your prompt got. If I don't reply probably just give me time or it didn't pass, apologies :(:


End file.
